roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
LTVS: When You Wish Upon a Bar
When You Wish Upon a Bar is the sixth episode of Layla the Vampire Slayer. This transcription was performed by Blacksun388. Synopsis The group heads back to The Basement to look for the bouncer but Layla stops when she hears the revving of motorcycles and clanging of chains. There has been problems with biker gangs in the past but never like this. They move onto the bar which seems closed for the night. They knock and after a bit of fibbing the bartender opens the door. Barnaby goes up to the man and asks about the man in the jacket. They try to get James to speak more about the man but don’t get more detail other than the jacket being black. Imogen asks about the jacket and tries to connect it to the necklace and the bartender mentions a young girl with it. Imogen then asks to see the security cameras to find their friend and try to find the necklace. He agrees to let them in and let them see if they can find something. Robert goes over to the security camera and manipulates the tape for the night back and forth. Robert stops on a point in the video and everyone else sees the man in the leather jacket kick the necklace away and walk off to pick it up. They try to scan through the other tapes and see a rather conspicuous symbol or tattoo on the man that Layla recognizes as prison gang tattoo. They stand around and try to think about how they are connected. James doesn’t seem to touch the necklace and only the man does. He mingles a bit more and makes a beeline for the exit. They decide they might go after the biker gang and decide they might have to gear up to fight them. Imogen asks James if he talked to them man or touched his things. She then asks if he talked to anyone or left them at any point and he admits he went to the bathroom and he spoke to a man similar to the man in the jacket to buy a pager. He refused. Barnaby notes that he is, in fact, missing his pager. Robert checks his own pockets and the girls follow suite. Imogen notes some of her wolfsbane is mangled and isn’t pleased. Turning back to the footage they note the man had been around on the floor for some time and might be a pickpocket. Imogen knows of a place where the necklace may have been pawned and after that they decide to try and lure the pickpocket with a page to meet somewhere. They decide to hit the pawn shop and then find the man in the jacket. They decide to walk outside and, after stopping at a kebab shop and stocking up on weapons, go to Vince’s Pawn Shop. Layla and Robert decide to go back to Thom Huell and tries to get back to the school via bus. Imogen and Barnaby go to O.K.’s Kebabs and the shopkeeper pokes his head out and invites them in. They sit down and order and the shopkeeper tells them that some other people came around and started throwing bricks and shattering windows. At Thom Huell Robert pops in and grabs his vampire slaying bag and goes back. As the bus starts moving again Layla hears the old woman on the bus mention her husband and the sound of motorbikes and the screech of tires. Layla notes the woman has been on the bus for hours and then points in the direction of the revving engines. Layla and Robert see two motorcycle gang members on the bridge ahead and two on the hill in front and they gun their engines and jump off the bike to land on the top deck. Imogen and Barnaby hear a bike revving and come to a stop in front of the kebab shop. The bikers are Vampires and they are here for a fight. Enter initiative. Layla goes topside to meet the Vampires and takes off her stilettos. She charges the vampires and stabs her shoes into them and smashes them up. Both vampires turn to ashes with their hearts impaled. Barnaby steels himself and readies to face the vampire. He draws a vial of holy water and smashes him in the face with it. The Vampire grabs Barnaby and tries to headbutt him but Barnaby quickly impales him in the mouth with a kebab skewer. At the bus Robert brings out his railgun and aims at the vampires trying to scale the side of the bus. He fires at the vampire and strikes the jaw and shoulder almost making him lose control of the bike. Imogen at the shop finds a bag of kebab skewers and launches them with her telekinesis. Most of the skewers bounce off but a few manage to find his neck and jam into his collarbone. Layla readies herself and jumps onto the chain, runs down it, and jumps on the vampire to try and stake it through the heart. She tightropes down and leaps over him to land on the bike. She then thrusts the stake through his chest and he disintegrates into ashes. As the bike swerves around Layla tries to get control of the bike. She barely manages it and moves on. Barnaby is grappled by the vampire and throws his head forward and drives the skewer in the vampires mouth further into his skull and nasal cavity. The vampire angrily slams Barnaby down into the cabinet and runs him along it to the burning oil. The bus is flanked by two other vampires and the one Robert shot climbs up the side of the bus to face him. Robert takes aim with the Stake Rifle and fires but the Vampire rips up a chair from the deck and blocks it. Imogen in a fit of rage picks up a hot pan of boiling oil and Tells Barnaby to move. She throws the oil and hits vampire square in the face with it. The old lady on the bus starts slapping the vampire with her bag dealing a bit of damage. Layla on the bike smashes her bike into the opposing vampire on the bike and strikes out with a stake impaling her target and making him disintegrate. The ashes get in her face but she manages to maintain control. The oil causes the vampire to drop Barnaby and he tackles the vampire. The Vampire against Imogen and Barnaby picks up a knife from behind the counter and slashes at Imogen. Imogen brings up the spent pan of oil and deflects the knife at the last minute. The vampire on the motorbike throws his chain onto the front wheel and rips it open causing it to crash. The biker swerves off and readies to attack Layla. The Vampire on the bus charges Rob and grapples the weapon away from him. After yelling “time to hit the road!”, Robert straps his magnetic glove on and grabs the row of seats to fling it into him and sends him careening off the side and he eats asphalt as he skids to a stop on the road. Imogen draws her lighter and thrusts it into his face igniting the oil. “Have a nice FRY-day night!”, she yells as the vampire catches on fire and stumbles out. Exit initiative. Layla faces down the vampire on the bike as the vampire on the bus falls off and smacks the road hard. Layla runs toward the motorbiker and the biker peels out and tries to hit her. He powerslides into Layla but she springboards off him, slashes the stake into his back and lands. With this the veteran vampire looks at her and sprints off. Layla gives chase and catches up to him tries to knock him out. She runs up behind him and clotheslines the vampire into the barrier of the orphanage he can’t cross without invitation. The Vampire goes limp and the door smashes open. As she goes to pick up his body a small child from the orphanage walks up behind her and asks if she is his mom. She tells him to go back to sleep and he thanks her for stopping the monsters. She gives the boy a little wink and walks off with her prize…. Robert and Layla meet up in the street and talk about their next move. Rob asks about whether the leader has the necklace on him and she searches him. Layla takes the knuckledusters and Imogen takes the teeth from his pockets. They decide to meet up with Imogen and Barnaby and Robert goes around to collect the ashes from the fallen vampires. They see the bus driver stammering and trying to make sense of the situation. They try to tell him the vampire is a friend, which the driver doesn’t believe. After trying to convince him for a while Layla convinces the driver to go to the clinic. Layla tries to speak to the old lady and she seems to be evasive about her purpose. Over at the shop the shopkeeper is in shock and seems to be perturbed that the fight trashed his shop. He goes to call the police and Barnaby searches the ashes for the necklace but doesn't seem to find it nor his pager. They elect to take his bike and Barnaby stands one up and James and Imogen fall in behind him. Barnaby drives the group over to Vince’s Pawn Emporium. Layla and Robert tie up the gang leader with the chains hanging off the bus and slap the leader awake while Robert holds the Stake Rifle to his chest. They ask him his purpose and he stays evasive in his answers. When it doesn’t seem he knows anything he flexes and tries to break the chainlink. Layla tries to stake him and wraps the chain around Layla’s arm and throws her off. Rob tries to shoot him but misses and impales the chair. He dashes off the bus and Layla pursues him while Rob takes aim. Robert fires and misses. Layla runs but he dashes ahead. Rob reracks his Stake Rifle and fires barely missing him. Layla surges forward and catches up to him in a wooded area. She surges forward and runs almost on the wall, pushes off a tree, and corkscrews forward driving a stake into his chest. The vampire explodes in ashes. Imogen, Barnaby, and James get to the pawn shop that has a sign stating it’s closed. They open the door and see the place conspicuously quiet. Imogen and Barnaby peak in and see a lot of stuff but seemingly nobody in. Barnaby hears the rustling of paper and notes someone is in here. They try to use pawning the bike as bait but nobody answers. They decide to sneak around the backway and after Imogen stumbles and hits a trash bin they go to the back and pick the small lock. They see the shape of what might be the proprietor in the chair and walk inside. They go to touch the man in the chair only for him to be slumped over with his head twisted back 180 degrees. Seeing he is dead they decide to search the shop and find a silver necklace. He picks it up and declares he found it. Suddenly a figure appears behind it. It’s Violet and she looks gaunt, red eyed, and very deformed. Barnaby notes the necklace is gone from his hand and around her neck. Violet reintroduces herself as Vengeance and Imogen asks who made the wish. James peaks his head in and, upon seeing Violet, goes to attack her. They hold him off and Imogen tries to figure out if killing Vengeance would end the spell. Barnaby tries to sort through his knowledge and figures out she’s is a vengeance demon. Imogen asks why she is doing this and why she explained James’s wish. She felt sorry for James and he wanted to be part of the group but they always put him to the wayside. James starts to try and wish for something but Imogen cuts him off trying to calm him. Imogen tries to tell him that wishing will make Vengeance hurt Barnaby which makes James try to hit her. Vengeance sends James flying out the door and Imogen casts the Fog of Protection and, after refocusing her energy, envelops Vengeance in the fog. Barnaby tries to tackle her and rip off the necklace. Enter initiative. Barnaby lunges at her and asks whether the kiss meant anything. Barnaby struggles around in the cloud for a while and grabs the necklace. Vengeance claims they hadn’t got to first base yet and strikes Barnaby knocking him to the ground. Imogen grabs the necklace and finds a paperweight. She brings it down on the necklace and cracks it. James comes in and slam tackles into Vengeance. Vengeance shakes it off. Barnaby recovers and surges forward yelling that she was prettier when he was drunk. Vengeance slaps him to the side and goes to Imogen swiping for the necklace. Imogen moves the necklace away. Vengeance then picks her up from the neck and starts choking her. Imogen takes the necklace and paperweight and smashes her in the head with them. She drops Imogen and is stunned allowing James to tackle her to the floor. Barnaby runs back and grabs the necklace from Imogen. He searches through the desk and finds a hammer and brings the hammer down on the necklace HARD. The glass shatters and a burst of power surges out. Layla and Robert come through the door in a hurry. Violet starts slapping Barnaby, which unaided by demonic strength, turns human. Imogen stops her and goes over to the shattered necklace dejected. Layla and Robert, confused, debate what to do. Suddenly all the clocks in the shop and their watches move past 12:00 AM and alarm. Imogen tries to chastise Violet and she storms out only for Layla to stop her. They ask her what she’s doing and she says that she was only doing her job and has been for 300 years. Violet goes up to Barnaby hoping he’ll offer some sort of affection. Imogen asks if she is a demon and if she still is. She says she is in an employment contract and admits she is a demon who helps lost spirits who want vengeance. They turn to James and he admits that he wanted vengeance because he wanted Barnaby to pay attention to him. Imogen threatens Violet to stop and stay out of trouble or else. She throws the necklace onto the ground in frustration and runs away. Barnaby shows he is concerned about the way Imogen is acting and questions her about it. They then see the day progress forward 6 hours and suddenly the screeching of tires as the vampires race off on their motorcycles into the distance. The group decide to go back to the boarding house for breakfast and roll call. Imogen, after breakfast, goes to her occult books and researches some spells. She finds a spell called “Tears of Vengeance” that requires three people and an hour long ritual. It pulls back to the land of the living the souls of everyone a person caused to die and makes them hunt them down. Next time on Layla the Vampire Slayer… A humanoid shape, granite grey complexion, moves slowly. “What am I? What do I do?”, it asks. It’s feet clunks down on the road. “I know I have my commands…. I am so… Tired.” Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Episodes